


tired.

by fuckmichael



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, but luke's just all around tired and doesn't care for anyone, it's 3 parts, it's about a girl who is in love with luke, it's cute i promise, this is just a cute thing from my wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckmichael/pseuds/fuckmichael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She watches him from afar, and her hands shake softly at the sides of her body while her throat closes up. His fingers that she had imagined laced in hers were now curled in the brunette locks of another. His blue eyes that usually lit up when playing music were now scanning the face of the girl across from him. Olivia’s heart hammered against her chest as she relayed the last conversation she had with him.</p>
<p>'I think I really like this girl.'</p>
<p>She should have known it wasn’t her."</p>
<p>or the one about the girl who cares too much about a boy who doesn't care at all</p>
<p>from @irixnhood on wattpad and her “The Café :: 5sos story ideas”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

Olivia Harrison had never been one to open up. Her personality functioned around the fact that she stressed over the small things. Anxiety pounded over and over into her head until all she could feel was the eyes of others. She worried too much, and liked to write her notes for school in ten different colors (otherwise it wouldn’t be organized and she would fail). She twirled her hair around her finger and chewed on her lip, but she also cared about what people thought of when they saw her do such things. Olivia cared about everything. She cared about the way people felt, and she would rather put her problems aside to make someone else feel better. She wanted to hear her best friend’s issues with his brothers even though her dad yelled at her last night.

Olivia cared about Luke Hemmings. She cared about the way his hands were large enough to slide across her hips. She cared about the cupid’s bow of his plump lips and how they moved when he talked. She cared about the curls and tufts of his blonde hair as he pushed them away from his face. She cared about the way his blue eyes locked to hers as she spoke, and she loved the way they looked when he was happy. Olivia cared about what Luke cared about. She worried over not being good enough for the best friend who had never really given her the time of day when it came to romance. She cared about the girls he would talk about because why was she not one of them.

Olivia _**cared.**_

Luke Hemmings, however, had experienced the world in brief moments of being a teenager. He gained the experience of getting high, getting drunk, breaking a window in an old warehouse (because his friend had sworn there were ghosts haunting the area), losing his virginity in the back of this chick’s car, and feeling free in the passenger seat of his friend’s truck with the windows down.

Luke didn’t care about love. He didn’t care about “finding the one” or about dating. He just liked the feeling of skin against skin and the reaction he can get from the movement of his fingers. He wrote music in the back of class and did his homework. He based his life around the strings of a guitar.

Luke didn’t care about what people thought about him. He knew that he was attractive, he knew that he was funny, and he definitely knew how to handle himself. Luke didn’t care about anyone outside of himself and his family. His friends were come and go, and he was going to college soon anyway. He didn’t care about the blush that crossed his best friends cheeks nor did he even notice.  
Luke was tired. Luke was tired of walking the hallways everyday when the outside world was calling him. He felt like his voice was meant to be on stage. He was meant to be playing to large crowds. These people would be a faint memory soon.

Luke _**didn’t care.**_

They became friends on a whim of the fact that in 8th grade Luke liked dumb jokes and they had too many classes together. Olivia’s worried nature soon became stuffed in a box whenever Luke approached her. He was her distraction from the fact that she wasn’t as pretty as the red head with the bright smile and freckles. She was his release of a way to shove the problems he had away until he could become an empty shell again. By the end of eleventh grade, Olivia fell in love between the way he laughed and the sound of his voice. However, that was also the time that he was attatched to filling the void with make out sessions in the halls and smoking in the back parking lot.  
Luke was changing fast, and Olivia felt him slipping out of her fingers.

°°°

“Liv.”

Olivia’s eyes snapped to the voice that came from above. She was currently seated beneath a wide oak tree at one of the scattered picnic tables. The autumn breeze ruffled the leaves, and her lunch sat before her untouched as her fingers began to pick at the skin around her fingernails.

The boy standing before her, and casting shadows across her, had a small smirk sneaking its way across the pink of his lips. His eyes danced slightly in the sun, and his black lip ring shimmered against the light when he moved. However, Olivia only noticed the shaking of his hands, the bags digging their way deeper into the skin underneath his eyes, and the pale pigment he adopted. He sat beside her and her hands reached out to storke their way across the blue and red colors swirling underneath his bottom lashes.

“Have you been eating? Do you want my lunch?” Liv was surprised by the constricted way her voice was presented.

“I’m fine,” came his clipped reply, and with a sigh he met her eyes, “Just tired.”

Olivia’s mind raced as she began to pull him toward her and hold him close. Her pulse raced when she caught whiff of the strong scent of him. Sunny days and old memories flitted across her nose when his body pressed to hers.

“Olivia,” Luke’s voice was soft as his breath tickled her cheek.

“Luke?” Her voice dripped with concern as she leaned back to look into his eyes.

“Don’t worry.”

That’s like asking me not to breathe. The thought raced along her mind as her fingers let him go reluctantly. Every thought after that ranged from being insecure that he didn’t want her to worry and to why Luke wouldn’t talk to her.

Her face fell into a frown as she pulled her dirty, blonde locks behind her in order to put it up in a sloppy ponytail. He watched her move with soft eyes and a lopsided smile, and her hands shook by the time she was done.

“I’ve always liked the color of your eyes,” he murmured as he began to steal chips from the tray of Olivia’s lunch.

Her breathing slowed, and she brightened a bit by the fact he was actually eating.

°°°

She noticed the changes before he did. The color in his cheeks returned, and the bags under his eyes seemed to fade like an old memory. Soon his smiles were full lips sliding across straight teeth, and his laughter included high pitched giggles and covering his mouth with his hand. His hair was styled once again and the stubble covering his jaw was trimmed properly. His eyes were brighter, and he was always singing. Luke returned to the boy she had fallen in love with once again.

He spent most of his time by Olivia’s side. They were once again attached at the hip, and they told each other everything. It was as if eighth grade had returned and the two were two peas shoved tightly together in a pod. It was Olivia and Luke. Luke and Olivia.

°°°

“She’s gorgeous. The way her green eyes light up when she laughs, and the way her hair falls across her shoulder,” Luke sighed as he tipped his head back.

“You seem to really like her,” Olivia muttered as she wrote notes across her paper in swirly letters of green ink.

“Nah, I’ll probably just make out with her on the weekend,” he says before nudging her, “My eyes are only on you.”

A blush made it’s way across Olivia’s neck, and she shoved the feelings growing inside of her with the simple response of rolling her eyes. Luke chuckled beside her as he grabbed her dark purple pen and began to draw small images in the margins of her notebook.

“You’re lucky to even have me,” she joked as her eyes slid back up to the teacher standing in front of the room.

Luke let out another soft chuckle as he finished the small penis he had doodled just under the middle hole in the paper.

“That’s about the size of yours, right?” Olivia said before busting into a fit of giggles at Luke’s fake, reprimanding gaze.

“Babe, please, we both know I’m well-endowed.”

Another creeping blush made its way to her ears, and she laughed it off, “Well-endowed? Who are you? My mom?”

°°°  
It took Olivia until ten o'clock that night to realize that she may have been the girl Luke was talking about. Long hair and green eyes…

Her eyes flickered to the mirror standing across the room, and slowly began to study herself.

Had he finally felt the same way too?


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is part 2/3

The silence of the morning was abruptly ruined by the piercing sound of Olivia’s alarm. Beneath a cacoon of blankets, a hand reached out to swat at the blaring wake up call playing “Thnks fr th mmrs” that poured from her phone’s speaker.

“Shut up, Patrick,” said a voice, muffled by the pillow Olivia had buried her head in.

The song soon silenced, and the eyes of the teenager were slowly opened to view the dark sky outside her window, “6 o'clock in the fucking morning. I love him. It’s official,” said the blonde as she shuffled into her bathroom.

Her fingers rubbed at her face as she slowly prepared to take a shower. After she finished, Olivia commenced operation “Get Luke to Love Olivia”.

She curled her hair. She wore a dress. She put on make-up. She even wore her mom’s perfume.

All for one guy. She was trying to fit the standards of beauty for a guy. _Who have I become?_

Her heartbeat raced when she heard the car horn honk from outside. Her fingers ran through her hair one last time before she grabbed her book bag and exited her house.  
She saw him before he saw her. His head was bopping slightly to the music even she could hear as she got nearer to his car. His thumbs beat softly on the starting wheel, and he didn’t look up until she opened the car door.

She slid in softly and held her breath just before she buckled her seat belt. With a quiet sigh she lifted her head to meet his gaze.

“You look nice,” he murmured incredulously.

“Thanks,” she replied with a soft smile and her mind slowly began to analyze his choice of words. _Nice? Not Beautiful? Pretty? Nice!?_

Olivia dropped her gaze to her painted fingernails and slowly began to pick the nail-polish off.

“You look really good,” he said after the beat of silence before putting the car in drive and taking off.

It took 1070 seconds to get to school from her house. 17 minutes. Not even half of an hour. So why did it seem like it took over a year?

Olivia could practically feel her heart beating in her chest, and her fingernail polish was almost completely off. Her palms were sweaty. Her knees were weak. Her arms were heavy. Waves upon waves of insecurity were crashing down upon her.

_I look nice. Good. Innocent little nice good Olivia. **Not good enough. Not pretty. Not beautiful. Fat. Ugly. Disgusting Olivia.**_

Luke’s humming brought her attention off of herself. His soft voice escaping his plump lips. Olivia’s eyes latched onto him, and, as always, he took away the hate. Her mind too busy focusing on him to even concern itself with her.

“I even curled my hair,” she said amidst his sing-a-long with Houndmouth.

“I noticed. Anything special planned?” He asked as they pulled into the parking lot of the school.

“Nothing really.” LOVE ME.

“Oh.”

They slipped into quiet as they grabbed their stuff for school as they walked toward the looming brick building before them.

°°°°  
They were separated. Olivia felt the others’ eyes as soon as the blue orbs she loved so much were taken from her by the school bell. The gazes of her fellow students were slowly causing the hateful thoughts to come back into her mind.

First period had been utter torture. Her entrance was as silent as everyday, but this time a football player from the back whistled loudly as she took her seat. It wasn’t for you. Don’t flatter yourself.  
Second period was quiet, and that let her demons prey upon her mind. He hands shook as she continued to pick at the non-exsistant fingernail polish. _How could you think he could look at you as more than a way to entertain himself? He pities you!_

Third period was with Luke. The history class was separated into parners as they hunched over the text to study Bastille Day. Luke fiddled with his fingers, beat his pencil absentmindedly on his desk, and sang softly as he worked with her. Olivia hovered nervously over he paper as she felt her palms sweat against the plastic of her lead pencil. He was always in her peripheral, and she couldn’t get her mind off of what he thought. 

_Nice. Really good. Nice good. **Not pretty. Not cute. Nice. Good.**_

“Today is the day,” he said in a husky whisper that pulled her attention to him. “I’m asking her out today.”

The pencil rolled out of Olivia’s moist hand, “T-the girl from our talk yesterday?”

Luke nodded as he chewed on his bottom lip before leaning back and stretching.

“I thought she was just a fling?” Olivia paused. _Let it be me. Please tell me it is me._

“She’s never been a fling,” he locked his gaze onto hers, “She’s perfect.”

Her heart leapt in her chest as she looked away from his steady gaze, “Really?” _He thinks I’m perfect?_

“Hell yeah.”

Fourth period came with an increasing amount of excited nerves on Olivia’s end. She just had to make it to the end of the day. Four more hours. 240 minutes. 14,400 seconds.   
_14,339. 14, 338. 14,337. 14,3-_

The counting in her head was cut off by the teacher entering the classroom with a cheery greeting to the class. She began immediately listing off what they had learned yesterday, but Olivia’s mind drifted back to Luke. Images of possible scenarios played through her mind. Intertwining her fingers in his as he spoke calming words to her. Holding each other close as he placed a soft kiss to her forehead. His lips almost touching hers with a soft question escaping them, **_“Will you go out with me?”_** A smile made its way across her soft features, and the thoughts in her head were giddy with excitement.

She raised her hand suddenly, and when called upon, she asked, “May I be excused?”

The teacher nodded before beginning to talk about the study guide they were to complete. Olivia exited with a bright smile breaking onto her features. The hall was empty, and she let out a soft sigh to express her elated emotions. As she turned the corner, she heard the voice she had been hearing in her mind for the past thirty minutes.

“Will you go out with me?”

Olivia paused, her breath catching as she realized these words weren’t imagined. He was actually saying them, and when she looked around the next corner of brick, she saw them.  
She watches him from afar, and her hands shake softly at the sides of her body while her throat closes up. His fingers that she had imagined laced in hers were now curled in the brunette locks of another. His blue eyes that usually lit up when playing music were now scanning the face of the girl across from him. Olivia’s heart hammered against her chest as she relayed the last conversation she had with him.

**_“I think I really like this girl.”_ **

She should have known it wasn’t her. A soft sob escaped her lips, and Olivia turned away from the couple as she ran toward the hall she had just passed. The music room’s door was left open, and with the light off she knew it was empty. The tears came easy once she crumpled to the ground.

_I told you. You aren’t worth anything to him. You are a pitied girl. He pitied you. You’re barely worth the time he spends on you. Stop feeling sorry for yourself. You knew this was coming. Who would want to date y-_

“Olivia?”


End file.
